Takenouchi Yutaka
Perfil thumb|250px|Takenouchi Yutaka *'Nombre:' 竹野内豊 *'Nombre (''romaji):' Takenouchi Yutaka *'Profesión:' Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 179 cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor *'Agencia:' Ken-On Su vida personal Se graduó en el instituto Honan situado en Tokorozawa. Primero comenzó su carrera como modelo tras ganar la Audición Zassi Dokusho Model en 1989. Entre 1989 y 1994, Yutaka estuvo muy ocupado con su carrera como modelo. Tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar con gente de todas partes del mundo con los que pudo mejorar sus habilidades en el habla inglesa. Aunque su carrera como modelo le proporcionó una experiencia muy importante, también fue una época muy dura para él. Durante los seis años, había periodos en los que no tenía ni una sola oferta de trabajo. En ese momento, estaba viviendo con su familia, pero su padre se oponía a que fuera modelo. Por su propio orgullo, Yutaka dejó la casa sin decir ni una sola palabra a su familia, viviendo una vida con sólo 400 yen por díá. Desafortunadamente, se quedó en bancarrota un día, sin poder siquiera comprarse un paquete de cigarrillos de una máquina expendedora. Se pusó en frente de la máquina y comenzó a llorar. Odiándose a si mismo por ser así, Yutaka se dió cuenta que no tenía más remedio que volver a casa de sus padres, ya que éstos siempre le recibirían. Hasta ahora, siempre que se pone en frente de una máquina expendedora recuerda ese pasado tan dificil. En 1994, debutó en el mundo de la actuación con el drama "Mi primer trabajo" (Boku no Syuushoku). En 2001 Yutaka quiso ser más que un actor de televisión. Su primera película fue "Calmi Cuori Appasionati" con la que gano un premio a mejor actor. En vez de coger papeles de protagonista relacionados con el amor, Yutaka actuó en "Psycho Doctor," "Time Limit," y "Drop-out Teacher Returns to School." Tres serie totalmente diferentes a sus anteriores trabajos. "China's Last Princess" y "Proof of the Man" le dieron la oportunidad de demostrat sus habilidades en el mandarín y el inglés. Dramas *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Gibo to Musume no Blues (TBS, 2018) *Good Partner: Muteki no Bengoshi (TV Asahi, 2016) *Suteki na Sen TAXI SP (KTV, 2016) *Sutekina Sen TAXI (2014) *Good Partner: Muteki no Bengoshi (TV Asahi / 2016) - Kento Sakisaka *Sutekina Sen Taxi (Fuji TV-KTV / 2014) - Edawakare *Mou Ichido Kimi ni, Propose (TBS, 2012) *BOSS 2 (Fuji TV, 2011) *Nagareboshi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Fumo Chitai (Fuji TV, 2009) *BOSS (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tomorrow (TBS, 2008) *Kazoku (TV Asahi, 2006) *Rondo (TBS, 2006) *Ruri no Shima (NTV, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2004, ep1) *Ningen no Shomei (Fuji TV, 2004) *Ryuuten no Ouhi - Saigo no Koutei (TV Asahi, 2003) *Yankee Bokou ni Kaeru (TBS, 2003) *Time Limit (TBS, 2003) *Psycho Doctor (NTV, 2002) *Toshiie and Matsu (NHK, 2002) *Dekichatta Kekkon (Fuji TV, 2001) *Manatsu no Merry Christmas (TBS, 2000) *Koori no Sekai (Fuji TV, 1999) *Seikimatsu no Uta (NTV, 1998) *With Love (Fuji TV, 1998) *Beach Boys (Fuji TV, 1997) *Riso no Kekkon (TBS, 1997) *Zoku Hoshi no Kinka (NTV, 1996) *Long Vacation (Fuji TV, 1996) *Mada Koi wa Hajimaranai (Fuji TV, 1995) *Hoshi no Kinka (NTV, 1995) *Tokyo Daigaku Monogatari (TV Asahi, 1994) *Boku no Shushoku (TBS, 1994) Películas *Katsuben! (2019) *The Blood of Wolves (2018) *Birds Without Names (2017) *The Last Recipe (2017) *Godzilla Resurgence (2016) - Government Official *Life's Promise (2016) - Yuma Nakahara *At Home (2015) - Kazuhiko Moriyama *Nishino Yukihiko no Koi to Boken (2014) - Yukihiko Nishino *The Apology King (2013) - Masanomi Minoa *A Honeymoon in Hell: Mr. and Mrs. Oki's Fabulous Trip | Ohkike no Tanoshii Ryoko (2011) - Nobuyoshi Ooki *Oba: The Last Samurai (2011) *Samayou Yaiba (2009) *Ano Sora wa Oboeteru (2008) *Best Wishes for Tomorrow (2008) *Reisei to Jounetsu no Aida (2001) Anuncios * KDDI * NEC * JAL Premios * '''61st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto BOSS (2009) * 39th Television Drama Academy Awards: Mejor actor por Yankee Bokou ni Kaeru (2003) * 25th Japan Movie Academy Award: Mejor actor por Reisei to Jyonetsu no Aida (2001) * 17th Television Drama Academy Awards: Mejor actor por With Love (1998) * 9th Television Drama Academy Awards: Mejor actor por Long Vacation (1996) * 33th Golden Arrow Award: Mejor nuevo actor por Hoshi no Kinka (1995) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Instituto Honan * Yutaka Takenouchi es un actor muy popular en Japón. * Yutaka quería ser piloto cuando era pequeño. * Es reconocido como una de las celebridades más apuestas de su país. * Le gusta comer anguilas. * No tiene muchos amigos en el mundo del espectáculo ya que la mayoría de sus colegas se ven como competidores. Piensa que es mejor ser independiente. * Le gusta vestir vaqueros en casa y camisetas cuando duerme. * Tiene miedo a las cucarachas. * Le gusta que su cuarto tenga las paredes blancas. * Para ser su novia, solo se necesita comprarle una tarta por su cumpleaños. Enlaces *Página oficial *Wikipedia en japonés Categoría:Ken-On Categoría:JActor Categoría:JModelo